


Party Favours

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Battle Bunny Riven, Blowjobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, F/F, Futa Vi, Futanari, Futanari-on-female, House Party, Mentions of alcohol/recreational drugs, Risky Creampie, Sex, Titjobs, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Vi heads off to a houseparty to wind down after a long, boring dinner with her girlfriend, Caitlyn, and her parents. Lucky for her, the host knows that the best way to unwind is dumping several loads of cum into a chick, and who better for that than a high-class whore? Bonus points if said whore doesn't actually know she's going to have unprotected sex.Vi honestly doesn't care, though, so long as she gets her dick wet and records the event for her girlfriend, in that order.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> An old one of mine that I'm finally getting around to posting. The quality is probably not that good, mind.

* * *

Vi shifted out of her stupidly uncomfortable white vest, and tossed it into the back seat of her car. It would, most likely, be stained by the pile of assorted junk that called the back of her car home, but she honestly did not care. It was a one-off event, and she would never have to wear the damn thing again. Hopefully. 

That, and Caitlyn would buy her a new one, if it was needed. Despite being upper-class and the very definition of prim-and-proper, she absolutely  _ hated  _ when Vi dressed up; she was a big fan of the punk’s usual style. Unfortunately, they both knew that events like this had to happen, and once and a while they both needed to put the effort in. Caitlyn, naturally, made it seem effortless, while Vi made it seem like going through a warzone.

  
  


Yet Vi always knew the best ways to wind down, so while her girlfriend stayed around to shmooze her parents and their friends, she was out and ready to drink as much alcohol as she could manage before passing out. While she and Caitlyn rarely went to any student parties and frats anymore, Vi still kept tabs on all the big ones just in case. Luckily for her, tonight Evelynn was hosting an event at some fancy house off campus. 

  
  


As everyone knew, Evelynn had the best parties. Generally, it was because she had the best booze around - like, serious expensive shit that could knock a lightweight out with a shot glass, and rare wines that even someone as refined as Caitlyn would balk over. Add to that was Eve’s unusual entertainments - whores, strange substances, films yet to be released, pornographic movies of all types, odd games or classic child games, video games both lewd or average, or some combination of them all. One could never guess which, and it was always a hit. 

  
  


Shit, she still remembered the first time she had gone to one of those parties - they had played monopoly, of all things, except the cash was replaced obscure chocolates laced with way too much liquor. Hardcore porn had been going off in the background, and everyone needed to take three shots before setting foot in the living room. It had been the strangest night of Vi’s night; naturally, this was all before she got into a serious relationship with Caitlyn. Ah, those were the times. She was glad that she no longer partied as hard as she did - she would probably be dead of alcohol poisoning or something worse - but once and a while she got permission to wind down. 

  
  


_ Am I whipped?  _ Vi mused, thinking altogether too hard as she pulled up a side street.  _ Eh, probably. At least I love her. _

  
  


There were too many cars on the street to be normal, which she took to mean that A) she was indeed at her location, and B) Evelynn’s party was in full-swing. These were both good things, though she was forced to park another street and a half away, and walk in the chilly night air. She could hear the partying from down the street, though she was not in the least bit surprised that the party had not been shut down or crashed; this had happened so many times before that Vi was sure Evelynn paid people off… or something.

  
  


“Hey!” 

  
  


Vi looked to her left, and saw Quinn, the first-year-slash-star-high-jump-athlete waving at her wildly. The poor girl was already drunk, and Vi was half-afraid that some less reputable chick would snatch her up for the night. Hell, if this was a few years ago… 

  
  


She waved back, and continued to the house. Multiple people were prancing about on the lawn - Kayle and her sister whatever-her-name-was, bouncing around a… beach ball? What? Taliyah, dancing with herself in the sprinkler (either drunk or high, Vi couldn’t tell), and Ahri, who looked just as hot as Vi remembered her to be. The Fox-girl sent her a wink, before focusing her attention back on her cellphone. It seemed like she was recording Taliyah, and Vi knew the slutty fox enough to know how the night would end up.

  
  


Vi greeted them all, and they greeted her in turn, and soon enough she was pushing her way into the house. She had to force her way past Leona and Diana, making out right in the front hall, and then dodge a very, very drunk Lux, followed closely by her unamused brother. She snatched a bottle of beer from a cluster on a nearby stand, and looked at the label. She did not recognize it at all, and it sounded pretentious, so it was certainly something good. The cap hit the floor, and she took a huge gulp. Music blared through the house, alternating between electric beats and musical notes that sent shivers down her spine. Only the DJ, Sona, could be so talented with her fingers. 

  
  


_ Heh. _ Vi smirked to herself.  _ I wonder what other skills her fingers have. Shit. If Caitlyn was here, she’d hit me.  _

  
  


“Vi. Didn’t think you’d be here, tonight.”

  
  


Vi looked over her shoulder, and then brought her beer bottle to her lips. “Cass. What’s up?”

  
  


“Usual, I guess.”

  
  


“C’mon,” Vi urged, and bumped their shoulders together. Her untouched beer sloshed in the bottle. “Gimme the low down, eh?”

  
  


Cassiopeia took the beer bottle from out of Vi’s hands and brought it to her own lips. To Vi’s dismay, she drained it halfway before tossing it to the floor. “The usual, you know. Entertainment’s in the kitchen, the punch is triple spiked, anyone who finds a golden ticket in their beer is -” 

  
  


“-what? -”

  
  


“-entitled to a prize, Jinx is selling drugs in the downstairs washroom; though they’re pretty low quality, and you gotta get down on your knees for her, so pass on those. Ah, what else… My sister and Fortune have this plan to seduce Garen away from Lux, so that Sarah can nail her. Ah, I  _ think  _ they’re running a train on Vayne upstairs? Or something.”

  
  


Vi popped her lips. “That’s, ah, alright, then.”

  
  


“Yeah. Evelynn’s been a little liberal with her charm shit this time.” Cass shrugged. “If we nab Lux, do you want a go?’

  
  


“Uhm, no thanks.” 

  
  


“Shame.”

  
  


Vi shifted uncomfortably. She had never been so debauched, had she? 

...Nah, she really did not want an honest answer to that.

  
  


With a nod of parting she left Cass and took off in search of the kitchen, and the party host. She had to fight her way past giggling girls and drunk dudes. Someone was passed out against a wall, and Vi had to shift her upright. She grabbed another bottle of beer, which seemed to be regularly space along each table in the house. It tasted good, thought it did not seem too strong -though, perhaps, that was because she was so used to drinking. 

  
  


Nidalee rounded a corner and bumped right into Vi, nearly knocking the bottle from her hands. With a shouted ‘what the fuck?’ Vi forced herself upright, and adjusted the athlete so that she did not face-plant. 

  
  


“Dude,” Vi admonished, annoyed, but Nidalee seemed a little out of it. More than a little, honestly. Her eyes were glazed, unfocused, and she was incredibly unsteady.

  
  


“That was - fuuuuuuuuck.” Nidalee sighed. “The chick is amazing, girl, try that shit out - oh is that for me?” She grabbed the bottle out of Vi’s hands, and held it a hands length above her mouth. She poured the brownish liquid straight into her throat, emptying the entire bottle in one go. Vi could only watch in equal parts annoyance and shock. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Nidalee sighed again. 

  
  


“Are you high?” Vi asked, to which Nidalee laughed. 

  
  


“Maybe a bit,” she said, “cuz that whore blew my mind! C’mon, you give her a spin, too - ”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


Nidalee slapped her back, and then laughed uproariously. “Go, go!”

  
  


She walked off, leaving Vi as confused as before and, once again, beer-less. She stared after the girl for a moment, watching her stumble around into people, before shaking her head. It was not the weirdest thing to happen to her, that was for certain. Vi turned into the room Nidalee had emerged from, and was pleased to find that it was the kitchen - though one far more elaborate than she had expected to find. Evelynn was leaning against a marble counter top proudly, watching her party-goers excitedly - almost ravenously, in fact. She wore a slutty skirt and top, and Vi could not deny that she looked sexy as fuck. 

  
  


Then Vi’s eyes caught on the girl nearby, and her brows rose halfway up her forehead. She was a stripper, that much was obvious - her tanned body was wrapped in a parody of a playboy bunny outfit, tight on her svelte-form. Thin, sheer stockings covered her legs, and tall bunny-ears poked out from her fluffy white hair. She was down on knees, legs splayed, going down on some chick that Vi only vaguely recognized; even though she could only see the stripper from behind, Vi whistled at the sight of her spectacular ass. 

  
  


Evelynn greeted Vi with a smile as she trudged over. The brawler made no small talk, just jerked a thumb over the bunny-girl and demanded, “Who the hell is that?”

  
  


“Tonight’s entertainment. Riven, I think her name is? Top-quality whore, expensive as hell.”

  
  


Vi whistled again. “Damn. She’s  _ hot. _ ” The bunny-girl was deepthroating the chick’s cock like it was nothing, and the loud slurps and sloppy coughs were as musical as Sona’s songs.

  
  


“Yea, we’ve been keeping track of how many people she goes down on. Fun to watch.”

  
  


“Really? What’s the count?” The girl was moaning loudly now, and pumped her hips against the bunny-girl’s face wildly. Vi was sure she was about to cum, and wanted to see what the chick would do.

  
  


Evelynn waved her elegantly manicured hand. “You’ll see.”

  
  


“So, uh, she’s free to anyone?”

  
  


“You want a go?” Evelynn perked an eyebrow, and set a hand on her hip. “My, my - I was led to believe you were in a committed relationship.”

  
  


“‘Course I am. Cait knows that it’s not cheating if it’s with a prostitute, though.” 

  
  


Evelynn frowned, obviously not following, but Vi continued speaking. “And she loves watching me fuck, so, if you don’t mind recording this?”

  
  


She held out her vibrant pink phone to Evelynn, who just stared at it. Meanwhile, the girl receiving the blowjob cried out loudly and evidently blew her load, and the bunny-girl drove her throat down on the shaft with gusto and took every last drop. Vi was entranced as the white-haired chick pulled off, cum dribbling from the corners of her mouth, and said something that made the girl smile. 

  
  


“I’ve gotta get a piece of this,” Vi announced, and tugged at the fly of her jeans. “You gunna…?”

  
  


Evelynn took the phone, and began to record. “Sure, but i’m sending a copy to myself.” 

  
  


“Sure, sure. Now, let’s see how many loads I can dump in this bunny-slut. Yo!” Vi approached the still-kneeling girl, her tremendous length hanging out from the front of her jeans. 

  
  


The girl shifted around, and looked up at the tall, buff woman. Her eyes fell down the fat girl cock, not yet hard but considerably large, and took on an amused expression. “Wow. I didn’t think they grew them that big out here.”

  
  


Vi laughed, a little distracted by the sight of the stripper’s front. Her tits must have been roughly the same size as Vi’s own, a small set of C-cups, but the corset she wore did wonders for them - propping them up like a stellar push-up bra, making them appear like two perfectly tanned hills, slightly stained by white cum. Her face, as Vi took notice of after her tits, was cute, with perfectly fuckable lips. 

  
  


And - ah, Vi realized what Evelynn meant, now. Attached to her hip was a black marker, and tally-marks had been marked into her flesh. Rips in her stockings show little lines, some neat, some not, all pointed with clumsy arrows towards her covered pussy - twenty-one marks in all, by Vi’s rough count. Even as Vi stared the bunny-girl marked another tally on her collarbone, bringing the count up to sixteen.

  
  


“Shit,” Vi said aloud. The girl was marking the amount of fucks and blowjobs she received - that was hardcore as fuck. The mere thought alone sent blood rushing to her dick, and her balls tingle in anticipation. 

  
  


“So,” the white-haired girl drawled, “Watch’a looking for?”

  
  


“First, I want that mouth wrapped around my dick,” Vi demanded, and leaned against the counter. “And use those big tits.”

  
  


“Sure thing, babe,” the girl murmured, and wrapped her fingers along Vi’s still-soft length. It took her barely a handful of pumps to bring the punk up to full mast, for she was incredibly aroused by the sight of the stripper. “Damn, that’s big.”

  
  


“Yeah?” Vi smirked, rather proud of her thick eight-and-a-third inches of meat. Riven treated it like it was nothing, opening her mouth and swallowing it one go. Vi was entirely unaccustomed to such a feat, and groaned loudly as her prick was surrounded by the warm, wet sheath. 

  
  


“S-shit,” Vi murmured, and the bunny-girl gurgled wetly around her turgid shaft. Vi wrapped her fingers in the girl’s soft, white hair, and bucked her hips lightly, like the chick from before. It felt similar to a pussy, and the stripper took it like a champion. Vi counted internally, pumping away at the tight throat around her cock, until she had been going at it for a minute and a half. 

  
  


She pulled her shaft out of the tight throat with an audible groan, thick strings of saliva connecting cock-to-mouth. The stripper only curved her lips into a half-smile, and spat a wad of built-up saliva onto the throbbing monster. Her mouth went down on it again, all the way to the base, and then back up. Her lips clung to every inch, so that it felt like a ring of softness gliding up and down. 

  
  


“It’s so big, baby,” the bunny-stripper complimented, her plush lips sucking at the rigid cock-head as her hand stroked the base. She used all her skills to pleasure the slimy, monstrous meat, using her broad tongue to lick the length like a popsicle before taking it down her throat. 

  
  


It was messy and sloppy, and the musical sounds of saliva and spittle and gasping breaths filled Vi’s ears. Much of the messy liquid dripped from her mouth with each go, dripping into her gorgeous cleavage. Downwards she went, her throat fluttering around the conquering rod until her nose touched the clean fabric of Vi’s jeans, and then off again. From the red cockhead and down the underside of the beast her tongue travelled, before her lips attacked it from the sides. 

  
  


Vi shuddered under the expert treatment, surprised that she was getting the best blowjob of her life to some stripper in the kitchen of some house. Her dick was throbbing hard, eager and excited, and she could feel her balls churning. 

  
  


“Ample lubrication,” the bunny-girl noted dryly, her hand pumping the cock as her face pulled away. Her finger tips dug into the top of her tight corset and tugged down, popping her soft tits out, and Vi was delighted to see six tally-marks on the right one. She propped them up with the sides of her arms, making slick valley of tanned flesh, and tried to align Vi’s cock.

  
  


Vi took the initiative to wedge her cock between the breasts, and relished in their feel. They were not fake at all, and moulded themselves around her dick perfectly. She bucked her hips, and her cock smoothly traveled through the valley of saliva-slicked flesh. Her cock-head was cushioned by the velvety softness, and soon enough her pre-cum was added to the liquidy mess. 

  
  


The bunny-girl augmented the feeling by moving up and down, and the feeling of squishy breasts gliding across her length was too much for Vi to bear. She mashed her hips against the pleasurable tits hard and fast, making them ripple, while her cock swelled and throbbed. Her cum spurted out even as she fucked the cleavage, staining the tanned skin with a layer of white. When her cock-head emerged at the top of the tit-valley ropes of cum shot upwards, spilling strings down the tits or lading across the girl’s collarbones and neck. 

  
  


“C-crap,” Vi sighed, her dick still painfully throbbing. The bunny-girl let her arms go slack, and her tits drooped off to the sides, wet and shiny with cum. Their eyes met, and the girl thrust her chin towards her marker. 

  
  


“Go for it,” she said, and Vi hastily complied. She wiped away stray jizz as she made her mark, right beside the girl’s dark nipple. “Nice. Big load.”

  
  


Vi smirked wide.“Yeah, but we ain’t done yet.” 

  
  


“Oh?” The girl looked amused. “Think you can manage another go?”

“Girl, I’m  _ Vi. _ I’m the one that nailed the whole cheerleading team all at once; the girl that banged the principal’s daughter three times in the back seat of his car, the - “

“Calm down there, stallion,” bunny-girl laughed, and looked around the room. Not only Evelynn was recording, but a bunch of other girls were, too. Several more were passing around drinks, cheering out Vi’s (rather infamous) name. “Well, then,  _ Vi,  _ you’ve already made a mess of my tits. What’s -”

  
  


Vi grabbed the girl from under the arms, and hauled her up. “I’m going to make a mess of your little bunny pussy,” she promised.

  
  


With a scoff, the chick pushed Vi away. “First things first,” she said, and got back down on her knees. Vi frowned, but noticed a plastic condom wrapper in her hand. She sighed, because she really hated those things, but whatever. At least the girl’s mouth was hot and warm around her prick as she expertly rolled the condom across her fat shaft, securing it in place. 

  
  


It evidently was not made for someone of Vi’s length, so it made it three-fourths of the way across, but it would have to do. Unable to wait any longer Vi picked her up again, and tossed her against the marble countertop. She slapped the bunny girl’s ass with a single, powerful stroke, making her gasp, and causing her ass-flesh to bounce. 

  
  


Vi dragged her outfit from around her wet snatch, and unceremoniously shoved her way inside. It was not quite as hot, or as warm, or as real as Vi would have liked - the plastic was annoying, and got in the way. Yet the girl was tight for a whore, and despite being used by two dozen others it felt fresh and springy. With gusto Vi thrust hard, her hips bouncing off the girl’s fleshy ass, her hefty cock piercing through her little pussy.

  
  


“Fuck yes,” Vi sighed, hands firmly on the bunny’s waist as she moved. Her cock sawed in and out, the tight folds clinging to the plastic sheath around her dick. Whenever she plunged inside pleasure soaked her senses, and the girl’s wetness soaked back into Vi’s jeans.

  
  


“You like that?” The white-haired girl smiled over her shoulder. “You wanna see something nice? Pull down the zipper on my back.” 

  
  


Vi tore her gaze away from her bouncing, jiggling ass, and found a small zipper. It wasn’t made for removing the entire outfit, only a part, and so curiously Vi dragged it down. More tanned, smooth skin was revealed to Vi’s greedy eyes, but also black lettering like a tattoo - perhaps a temporary one, since they seemed less real than Vi’s own, elaborate sleeves. It read ‘If I'm not screaming you're not fucking me right,” along with a crude little heart. 

  
  


“Fucking slut,” Vi laughed, fully intending it as a compliment. She traced her fingers over the fine cursive, while driving her hulking rod as deep as she could. The girl moaned in agreement as she was harshly fucked into the counter. Her breasts bulged out to either side, giving a great view for Vi’s needy eyes, and her wide thighs gave her a good handle with which to fuck. Vi pulled the bunny-girl back onto her dick with each movement she made, ensuring her dick was always deep inside the tight hole. 

  
  


“Fuck me harder,” the girl whined, and Vi was happy to oblige. Her hand moved from the black letters up to her white hair, and once more she took hold of her locks. She tugged lightly, and the bunny cosplayer arched her back in response. With mighty slams Vi worked her cock inside and out, trying to claim every inch of that plush pink tunnel with her mighty cock, and forcefully trying to milk as much pleasure as possible. With the plastic wrapping it was hard; she could not feel the warmth or the wetness, which she knew was there by the tightening of pussy walls. 

  
  


The plump ass continued to bounce on the tower of her girl cock, and the girl moaned out, “C’mon, stud, fuck me into the counter!” Vi, upset at the lackluster feeling surrounding her dick, became frustrated, and annoyed. She roughly pressed the girl’s face into the marble, and held her down firmly. She also rose up onto the tips of her toes, finding a better position from which to swing downwards - and she did, with mighty, broad movements of her hips. Each slam made the bunny moan, and made the flesh of her fat ass rebound under each impact. The bunny’s voice let out a stream of endless ‘fuck me!’, over and over.

  
  


She only managed another four thrusts until her mighty cock spasmed, and cum blasted forth. Vi practically roared as she buried her dick inside, filling the condom with hot, sticky cum - lots of it. It was a little gross to feel it around her dick, so Vi wasted no time in pulling out of her comfortable flesh-sheath and tugging the thing off. She let it flop against the counter, wet and leaking, abandoned. 

  
  


The bunny-girl let out a shaky laugh and rose up. The counter top was stained with sweat and cum from her tits, and the area around her face was shiny with saliva. She tired to clean her face, and re-adjusted her corset so that it once again covered her delightful tits. 

  
  


“That was good,” the stripper commented, under the illusion that they were finished. “Best so far.”

  
  


“Hah!” Vi threw up a hand. “She thinks we’re done!”

  
  


The girls around them cheered, holding up glasses, or otherwise laughed. The bunny-girl looked around with uncertainty, before Vi picked her up and set her on the counter. She freed the girl’s round tits again, watching them bounce delightfully upon her sexy chest, before mauling one with her strong hand. 

  
  


“Again?” she muttered, as if stunned that someone could go three times against  _ her.  _ “Well, fine. Show me what you’ve got, baby.”

  
  


“What’s your name, cutie?” Vi asked, allowing the girl to place another condom over her still-hard, cum-stained shaft. She had a plan, so the wrapping did not matter for now. 

  
  


“Riven.”

  
  


“Well, Riven,” Vi smirked, and forced the girl’s legs apart. Despite her sitting on the counter top, Vi was very tall, and still able to align herself without having to hunch. “I’m going fuck you until you break, okay?”

  
  


Riven’s body shook under the force of the first push, her fleshy tits shaking and her thighs trembling. Her bunny-ears flopped comically, and the girl had to bite her lip. Each thrust after came out just as strong, and Riven squeaked and sighed. Fleshy slaps and claps filled the room, accompanied by wet squelches. Vi’s muscular ass flexed beneath her tight jeans as she worked her mammoth shaft into the tight snatch, enjoying the way is clenched about her.

  
  


Vi watched the way Riven’s tits jumped up and down in time with her thrusts, and the way her fake ears hopped up and down. She fed her bitch-breaking cock right to the hilt, coming to some annoyance when her hard dick-head pummeled against a hard barrier. Not one to be deterred, Vi barreled her way through fleshy folds and smashed against the bunny’s cervix, her thrust sharp and precise. 

  
  


Riven’s eyes widened and she tossed her head back, yelping as Vi tried, in vain, to breach the sanctum of her womb. It just was not possible, but the pink-haired punk did not seem to get the memo. Riven’s cunt tightened and contracted with each impact, and her juices became a river of wetness. Harsh pain and delightful euphoria washed over the stripper in equal measure, and she did not quite know how to handle it.

“What a nice, big dick,” the stripper moaned, keeping up with her dirty-talk. “Fuck me with that - fuck me good.”

  
  


Riven’s eyes were glued to the fat shaft spreading her greedily cunt lips, now engorged with lust. Desperate to do  _ something,  _ she threw one hand around Vi’s neck and kept a steady grip on her, as if to ensure she did not escape. All the while she watched as her pussy gobbled up just over eight inches of wrist-thick girl-dick, over and over, and relished in the harsh pleasure of her cervix being rammed. 

  
  


The bunny-girl’s body contracted as she came, desperately trying to milk Vi’s virile cock. “Come on, cum for me, baby,” Riven half-shouted, face squeezed tight in orgasmic delight. Vi was certain that, by the time she was done, the playboy bunny cosplayer will have never had a better fuck in her life. 

  
  


Vi took hold of Riven’s body and, with shaking arms, dragged the bunny-girl along her length like before. Her eager pussy was right up against the sharp fly of Vi’s jeans, the lips pressing into the fabric, and Vi merely let out a contented sigh as she, once more, filled her condom with sticky, hot fluid. Riven could feel plastic balloon inside her little tunnel, feel the dim warmth of boiling semen. It was right against her deepest points, and it made her shudder in delight.

  
  


The crowd around them cheered and jeered, chanting Vi’s name. Abruptly, Vi used her strength to take hold of Riven’s now-weak legs, and threw them up and over the punk’s broad shoulders. Then lifted Riven and took hold of her generous ass, and stood away from the counter. Held up by Vi’s arms, legs over the punk’s shoulders, Riven looked like a toy whore. 

  
  


“I haven't done it like this before,” Riven commented dryly, uncomfortable with her current position. She shifted about uncomfortably, but could do very little - control was totally out of her hands. “Do you really think you’ve got a fourth load in you?”

  
  


Vi laughed, and bounced the stripper in her arms. Her cock, still lodged inside, shifted messily. “You’re a good whore, you know that?” Riven was bounced along her length, but the overstuffed condom made strange sounds and gross, soft shifts. 

  
  


“Why don’t you change condoms?” Riven asked - or tried to. Her words were cut short when Vi bounced her faster, using nothing but body strength to pull the stripper up and down her dick. Every time she went down her shapely thighs and over-sized ass hit Vi’s pelvis with heavy, meaty claps, and wet pops. At the current angle the bulging head of Vi’s bitchbreaker was able to impale Riven right through her wet snatch, and put so much stress on her cervix that she honestly though it would give way. It was more than the stripper had ever been forced to handle at once, and she had been through a hell of a lot before. 

  
  


“Y-you gotta -” Riven moaned loudly as her body trembled in delight. “S-switch out the c-condoms before that one breaks! Y-you’re too -  _ Fuck -  _ too strong!”

  
  


Another thrust, and another, and Riven’s head spun. Vi relished in the sight of the hardened stripper, left vulnerable and reeling from the force of her frantic fucking, and smirked. Her fingers dug into the abundant meat of Riven’s ass, which spilled between the gaps her digits made. It made for good leverage when she swung the stripper on an arc, bringing her head right to the entrance of her pussy, before drilling straight back inside. 

  
  


Riven wrapped her arms around Vi’s neck, and brought her face in close to the woman’s shoulder. She gasped with each hard push, eyes unfocused, and Vi took the opportunity to pull the girl right off her heaving cock. 

  
  


“Fuck,” Riven whined, “y-you g-getting tired, baby - ?”

  
  


Vi looked over to a party girl - Karen? Karma? Something like that - and nodded roughly with her chin. “Take care of this, c’mon.”

  
  


The girl excitedly dropped down to her knees, under the shadow cast by Riven’s ass. She tugged off the messy condom from Vi’s engorged slab, displaying the cum splattered all over it. Without any prompting the dark-skinned girl took it in her mouth, cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue. She lacked any skill compared to the bunny-girl, but Vi only needed her to polish her knob and nothing else.

  
  


Karma(?) slurped loudly and heavily before pulling away, and Vi thanked her. She adjusted Riven, and brought the head of her drooling, powerfully throbbing cock to the soaking wet folds of Riven’s tight cunt. The girl took notice immediately of the rubbery warmth touching her nethers, and her eyes went wide. 

  
  


“Whoa, wait, you need a -”

  
  


Once again her words were brutally cut off as Vi dropped the stripper on her rod, piercing her to the core. Riven shouted a curse, mixed in with a moan. Vi let out a satisfied breath, finally able to feel the pulsating wetness of Riven’s perfect twat. Without anything separating her from the pink walls she was able to feel everything; it clung tightly to her shaft, snug, hot and damp. 

  
  


Riven did no more complaining, for every time she opened her mouth a moan escaped. Vi swung the girl down on the pillar of her cock like she was a sex doll, extracting every inch of pleasure from the bunny’s plush pussy without a care for her wants. The burning satisfaction of having the velvety walls hug her raw girlcock was incredible, and Vi almost wanted to squeeze her eyes shut in response to the blissful relief. 

  
  


Sure, Caitlyn was better in every way, but Vi was probably biased. This playboy bunny was tight and wet and warm, perfect as a side whore or a bed-warming whore. Vi luxuriated in the delightfully squeezing cunt, savouring the warm skin beneath her strong hands and the bountiful flesh on display. The cheering from the random girls and guys spurred her on, and propped her ego up nicely; if anyone had any doubts as to her sexual prowess after getting into a relationship, they were quickly banished. Sluts would  _ clamour  _ for her cock again, though she’d never give them the time of day.

  
  


Bystanders cheered and filmed the brutal fuck session, but the sound and intensity of Riven’s body hitting Vi’s was the main sound to fill the room. Each bounce and buck of Vi’s hips dragged her cock against Riven’s inner walls, scraping them, smashing every pleasure point before bashing her cervix. Wetness gushed out around the painfully tight cunt-seal, and the rhythmic contractions of her snug tunnel was wearing down Vi’s limited endurance. 

  
  


She brought Riven up to her tip, and then dropped her without guidance. Each time earned them a yelp of pleasure, and utter satisfaction for Vi. But the burning in her balls was nearly overwhelming, and she needed to cum  _ bad.  _ The utter delight of finally fucking the bunny’s raw cunt was simply too much to bear.

  
  


Evelynn, perhaps sensing Vi’s impending explosion, held up a hand and announced, “Give the girl of the night a countdown! From five!”

  
  


“Five!” The crowd shouted, and Vi grinned. She smashed Riven down on her prick, perfectly in time with the countdown. The barrier to the whore’s untouched womb quivered at the bloated cock-crown’s kiss.

  
  


Riven, unlike everyone else, looked panicked. “Wait, you need to pull ou-”

  
  


“Four!”, and another full drop, with all eight iron-hard inches impaling slick folds. Springy, supple flesh was clenched tight by the brawler’s powerful hands, and even if Riven was able to get off the punk’s cock she would never escape her grip. Her words were desperate, but her voice was slutty, and whorish moans accompanied each syllable - not exactly convincing to the pink-haired punk.

  
  


“Three!” It was not to say that Vi was doing it with the intent of knocking up the bunny; she never had any intention of making a kid with anyone. She simply liked the feel of a real pussy around her meat, with nothing in between, and she did not feel the need to pull out. It was the fault of all the cock-crazed sluts that took her thick loads, knowing that they’d get breed by her superior genes and still going through with it. 

  
  


Just like this prefect bunny-slut. 

  
  


“Two! One!”

  
  


Riven was dropped one last time, her cervix horribly bruised, before a geyser of cum jetted against the entrance to her womb. Vi groaned loudly as she emptied out everything she had into the whore’s soft pink insides, filling every nook and cranny with merciless intent. People gave one last hurrah, excited to have seen such a display of dominant fucking and single-minded breeding. 

  
  


Vi slowly, ever so slowly, dragged the now-exhausted and defeated slut off her mighty cock, but the whore’s still-pulsating folds did not want to relinquish her behemoth. Cum was slowly dripping out from the too-tight seal of pussy and cock, but the further she extracted herself the more came rushing out. Finally, with a lewd pop, her cock came free and bobbed downwards, while a rush of white fluid came dripping free.

  
  


Laughing, Vi deposited Riven down on the counter top, while party-goers patted her on the back or congratulated her. Vi gave them none of her attention, intently focusing on using the marker to put down three tally-marks on Riven’s inner thigh. Then, after a moment of thought, she added he words ‘Vi was here,’ above the stipper’s gaping pussy, and nodded in contentment. 

  
  


Someone handed Vi a bottle of beer as thanks for the entertainment, and Vi fist-pumped. “Fucking finally, score!”

  
  


“That was good,” Evelynn said, licking her lips. She handed Vi her phone back, indicating that the entire thing had been properly recorded. “You’ve lost none of your touch.”

  
  


“I see your parties are still rocking,” Vi answered, laughing, and tugged her flaccid shaft back into her pants. “Imma drink at least another five bottles before I leave, so, later!”

  
  


Riven groaned in the background, nearly unresponsive. She was, effectively, fucked into a sex-coma, but the partygoers around cared little as they lined up for their turns with the party-favour. All the futas wanted a run, after being spurred on to greater feats by the indomitable Vi, and the party-sluts trailed after the pink-haired woman desperately. Evelynn shook her head, partly aroused, and partly bemused.

The party went on for at least another seven hours, well into early morning. No one seemed to care, least of all Evelynn. It was a successful event, though she was already getting bored - she’d need to start planning another. 

  
  


“Good job tonight, Riven,” Evelynn said, looking down at the white-haired girl. “Well worth the price.”

  
  


“Yeah, well, it did not go like I expected. Cost is going up.”

  
  


“No worries,” Evelynn laughed, almost condescendingly. “What’s the damage?”

  
  


Riven did not need to look down at the tally-marks lining her body, nor the multitude of slutty phrases inked into her skin. “That’s thirty in my cunt, twenty-five in my mouth, twelve titfucks, and, of course, the pink-haired chick’s entire load in my womb. So, ah, that’s -”

  
  


“Don’t worry your mind-fucked head about it,” Evelynn soothed, though her words were anything but. She could do the mental math herself, without the help of some bimbo. She certainly wasn’t  _ Ahri. _ “Here’s your pay.”

  
  


She handed the stripper the wad of bills, and immediately Riven rifled through them to ensure their validity and accuracy. After a long moment, the stripper nodded in satisfaction, and said, “Cool. By the way, do you have that chicks number?”

  
  


“...Who? ...Vi?”

  
  


Riven frowned. “The, uh, pink haired one?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

  
  


“Yep.”

  
  


“Oh. Yes.” Eve paused. “You should know she’s in a committed, serious relationship.”

  
  


“Sure. Is her girl hot?”

  
  


Evelynn sniffed. “Exceedingly so.”

  
  


“Super.” Riven tilted her head to the side, ears flopping. “I’m down for a good threesome.”

  
  


Evelynn just shook her head, unable to understand the mind of a prostitute. Evelynn herself would never stoop to a threesome; she preferred the satisfaction of stealing someone else’s significant other. “I’ll text it to you later.”

  
  


Evelynn stalked off, mildly surprised at the sheer sluttiness to surpass her own. She quickly drowned those thoughts by preoccupying herself with counting the rest of her cash - it was very, very easy, it seemed, to pilfer ten bucks or so off of every guest to walk through the front doors of the house. Not her house, either; the owners were on vacation, and they left a  _ bunch  _ of cash lying around. All together, even with Riven’s multi-thousand sum, the booze, and paying off the cops, Eve had made a hefty profit. 

  
  


Content with the way the night had gone, Evelynn realized one thing: she was horny as fuck. Unfortunately, she would not go and fuck her expensive stripper - no, she did not want Vi’s loose, sloppy seconds. Perhaps Sona, that slut, would be down for a round or three. Eve  _ did  _ still need to pay her...

  
  
  
  



End file.
